Towers of Midnight/Chapter 44
Summary : Morgase Trakand walks through the camp. She nods to Zarine ni Bashere t'Aybara and realizes that there is a rift between them now. Morgase looks at the newly joined Children of the Light section amazed. Morgase is unsure of her place now. She comes across Martyn Tallanvor, who is planning to ride into Caemlyn. He tells her that she needs to announce herself to Elayne Trakand as it is still assumed Morgase is dead, and her now showing up alive may affect Elayne's authority. Morgase confirms she is planning to visit her daughter. Tallanvor regrets telling Morgase that he would leave her and pledges his heart and sword to her forever. However, he is still bitter than duty will always be a wedge between the two. Morgase questions why, when Tarmon Gai'don is so close. She steps forward and kisses him. Lini spots them and demands that Perrin Aybara marries them right now. Tallanvor asks Morgase to be his wife and she accepts his proposal. : Perrin inspects a forest that has just suddenly died in one night. Fager Neald works in the forges producing more Power-wrought weapons. The Aiel have demanded their spears also be Power-wrought. The last of the non-combatants in Perrin's army are leaving through gateway to Caemlyn. He also sends a request to meet with Elayne. Perrin spots Faile and waves her over. Perrin confides he believes Bavin Rockshaw is not particularly honest and that Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron seems to be spending more time with Galadedrid Damodred. She has also proclaimed publicly that nothing happened between her and Perrin. Morgase and her group approach Perrin and ask him to marry her and Tallanvor. Morgase agrees to speak for Perrin when they meet with Elayne. Galad and Berelain arrive for the ceremony, side by side. Morgase pledges her undying love for Tallanvor and her oath to be his wife. Tallanvor does the same. Perrin abruptly states they are married. Faile then seeks out Bavin Rockshaw to acquire ale for the ceremony. Perrin surveys his camp in wonder. One of the largest groups was the Wolf Guard. These were former mercenaries and refugees who are now being trained by Dannil Lewin and Tamlin al'Thor. An acorn then strikes Perrin in the head. Perrin walks over to the oak tree nearby when a sack appears. : Perrin steps round to find Matrim Cauthon, all dressed in fine clothing. The two embrace in a big hug. Mat warns Perrin that assassins are after both of them and to meet him in The Happy Throng in Caemlyn through one of the gateways. He then runs off. Perrin releases the badger in the sack. Characters *Morgase Trakand *Faile Aybara *Basel Gill *Perrin Aybara *Martyn Tallanvor *Lini Eltring *Lamgwin Dorn *Breane Taborwin *Kevlyn Torr probably Two Rivers soldier *Jur Grady *Annoura *Masuri Sokawa *Galad Damodred *Berelain Paendrag *Mat Cauthon Referenced *Elayne Trakand *Taringail Damodred *Gareth Bryne *Thom Merrilin *Gaebril *Fager Neald *Hopper *Bavin Rockshaw *Tam al'Thor *Dannil Lewin *Rand al'Thor *Nynaeve al'Meara Places *Whitebridge Referenced *Andor *Aiel Waste *Caemlyn *Two Rivers *Manetheren Items *''Mah'alleinir'' * Ashandarei Trivia - This is the first time there has been written dialogue between Mat and Perrin since they were both in the Stone of Tear